Heads of Hogwarts
by Mrs.Sirius.Padfoot
Summary: Working on this right now... Fixing time! :) So missing chapters right now...
1. Wait WHAT!

Heads of Hogwarts

AN/The story starts just after summer break. Lee, Fred and George are in their 7th year, the same age as Hermione, And the rest of them, unless I say so, like Ginny.

I don't own Harry Potter... *Sighs*

~Kanani

Chapter 1:

I'm standing up, talking, well, arguing about his 'apology'. Is he trying to set me up? Is he trying get under my skin? I just don't know...

"Malfoy, why are you saying sorry? I'm muggle-born, this isn't supposed to happen!" I say, confused at his weird crazy actions.

"I've actually met you, and I think you're a great person, a little uptight, but you still have fun with people! I've gotten to like you over the past week, that's why!" Malfoy says.

I sit down on our couch in the heads common room, hugging my favorite pillow to my chest, trying to block him out. I look up, into his silver eyes. I see truth, frustration and a little bit of love? I know that he isn't lying, so I jump up and hug him, knowing he doesn't like to be hugged very much. He instantly tenses, but that quickly dissapears, replaced by him hugging me.

I let go, and head out to see my best friends, Ginerva Weasley, and Aphrodite Ryder who was with her friend, Fred Weasley.

"Password please?" The fat lady asks me.

"Strodes horn" I tell her, and walk into the Gryffindoor common room, my old home.

I find Aphrodite flirting with Fred, and many boys watching her, waiting for their chance. 'Dite is known for her looks. She's prettier than Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang combined. What people don't know,is that she gets the top marks, as do I and Ginny. Harry says all the boys like the three of us, but I don't belive it. For 'Dite and Gin yes, but for me, the know it all, I don't think so. I just have frizzy hair, and the nick-name, 'Bookworm'.

I go and drag 'Dite up to Gin's room, where I know she's organizing her and 'Dite's make-up. I slam the door open and jump on my old bed, inbetween 'Dite and Gin's beds.

"So why is it you dragged me away from Fred?" 'Dite asked, clearly suspecting it is something unimportant.

"Draco apologised," I said watching their faces turning morphing into excitement.

"And I hugged him," I told them. They both know I was a little attracted to Draco. Okay, so maybe I had a little crush on him. Alright, I admitted it, are you happy now?! I really like him! Big deal, he doesn't like me, so I have to move on. Easier said than done.

The girls sqealing brought me crashing back down to earth.

"We have to give you a make-over!" 'Dite squealed.

"I found a spell that can staighten hair for a day!" Gin squealed.

Since I hate squealing, I calm them down and say, "You can do whatever you want, but I have to approve and NO MORE SQUEALING!" I told them. In the Heads 'flat', there is a guest room with two beds for each Head. They quickly pack up their needed belongings and followed me.

AN/ Okay, that's it for chapter one! Anyone want to be part of this story? Anyone want a special pairing? Anyone want to Review? AND It might not always be a DM/HG JUST IN CASE!

The more reviews, the longer the chapter! It motivates me, and since I'm not getting reivews on Hunger games stories, I just don't want to write them Ron, I don't know what to do with him...Aphrodite's parents are Greek, just an F.Y.I...If anyone has anymore questions, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WILL answer them!

~Love ya~

~Kanani


	2. Would you like some Ketchup?

Melody: Thanks for the review! And sorry 'bout that! ;)

Hi there! Okay, I'm back, writing again. I wanted this to come out wayy sooner, but I haven't had the time. With my birthday coming up, more work from school, I'm just having stress attacks. Well, in reality, I feel very depressed. just having THOSE thoughts. But, then, how would I finish this? So, my life is pretty messed up right now, and I already have knots, at the age of twelve. Though, I'm wiser than my mum.

* * *

Go back and read the authors note. you know you didn't! -_-

Go and read, this time.

* * *

Hermione just fled from the room, leaving my baffled body in our common room. I quickly grab my cloak, and head towards the dungeons where my partner in crime is located.

"Basilisk venom," I say to the Armor. It nods, and the wall next to it slides over.

I stride into the room, and find Zabini sitting by the fire with Daphne. Well, more like Dapne sitting his lap, cuddling into his chest. I pull Dapne up, put her down NEXT to Blaise, and drag him to his dorm.

"What is so important that you had to drag me away from Dapne?" Blaise complained, suspecting it was just that I was bored.

"I apologizied," I mumbled.

"What?" Zabini asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, I apologized, you dimwit." I was getting annoyed now.

Blaise just sat there opening and closing his mouth, like a fish. That process went on until my patience was close to empty.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" I asked him. Which, put his fish act to the end of its scene.

Zabini knew how I sort of thought Granger was attractive. Well, I thought a little more of her. Not in that way, you perves! But I have had a little crush on her since the Yule Ball. It had grown over the years. First, just a little attraction. Then, higher through the years.

"Dude, you really like her, don't you? I mean, you NEVER apologize. Now, we just have to get her to like you back, " Blaise said, looking like he was concentrating hard.

"Get your things, Zabini, you're coming to my guest room," I told him, pushing him off his bed. I stood up, and patiently waited for him.

Just then, of course, to my luck, Pansy dramatically came into the room.

"Drakie! I haven't seen you in like forever! Come on, we have soooo much to do!" Pansy drawled, with the nickname I absolutely hate.

"Pansy, let's get this straight. one: Never call me Drakie. Two: I'm not going anywhere with you. Three: I never loved you," I said in a deadly calm voice, giving a chill to the air, that no dementor could master.

Of course, Pansy has so much stupidity, she thought I was playing.

"Drakie, stop playing! You know you love me! Come on, we have to go!"

Upon calling me 'Drakie', I shot her a mild stinging hex, which sent her whining into another room.

"Good one Malfoy," Blaise stated, although I knew he loved the drama.

"Come on Zabini! You're not moving in!" I snapped, not wanting other girls coming in.

"Just a second! There, I'm ready. Let's go," Blaise scowled, upset he was being picked on.

We walked through the entrace and out into the halls, towards the Head's room, when we bumped into Luna Lovegood, Aphrodite Ryder, and Ginerva Weasley.

"Well hello girls, where are you heading, so close to curfew?" I asked them, knowing all of their common rooms far away, floors away from where we're standing.

Had to end it here! I haven't had a lot of time to write, SORRY! Will get right to work on #3!

~Kanani


	3. Something Sweet

**Hi! I realized that my notes from thetigerlily {Thanks for beta-ing!} are on this... So, just skip those if they come on again... Though they could always PM me the comments... Meh, let's get to the chapter! Srry it's been forever...**

* * *

**(Aphrodite's Point of view)**

"Well, you could say that we couldn't possibly get to where we're sleeping tonight, but, as friends of Hermione, she's having us spend the night with her." I replied, a bit rudely, and, of course sarcastically.

With that said, we headed towards The Heads room; Malfoy's ego probably just a little bit smaller.

"Whennings paw," Luna told the painting of the one and only Godric, founder of Gryffindor.

When we got into the common room, we headed up the stairs to see Hermione in her guest room transfigure a shelf into an extra bed, for Luna.

"Hey 'Mione! How are you? These two wouldn't tell me what happened," Luna greeted her as she wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug.

Hermione quickly filled her in, and we went into her room, Discussing the matter.

"Alright, why don't you three go to the kitchens and I'll keep guard." I said, having a craving for something sweet.

* * *

**(Draco's Point of View)**

As we saw the girls turn a corner, we started walking. We were walking in a silence. I was about to say something when Blaise spoke.

"Shh! I'm trying to think!" Zabini finished looking at me as if he knew if I was going to try to speak.

Oh well, I'm going to speak.

"We're over-ruled," I said realizing oddities of it all.

"No, duh Malfoy. I _was_ thinking about ways we could keep in charge..." Of course, leave it to Blaise to want control of the Heads house, with having less Males than Females.

"Of course! Turn em into animals, or lock them in their room..." Blaise started to trail off, and I slapped the back of his head.

"No you idiot! That's completely idiotic..." I trailed off, thinking... "Wait! We could run there, and change the password and let them in only if they let us be in charge!"

I start running, forgetting about Zabini, towards the Head's flat.

* * *

**(Hermione's Point of view)**

I was waiting for the girls when Malfoy and Zabini come through the portrait hole, rudely kicked me out, and reset the password. _What the heck!_ I was knocking on the portrait when my friends found me.

"What's going on?" Ginny asks me, confused.

"Malfoy and Zabini locked us out," tell them, and then we hear a voice; Malfoy.

"We'll let you in if you let us be in charge," he says, just loud enough for us to hear him.

We group around, knowing it's that or being locked out for at least a week, so we sadly agree.

"Fine Malfoy, now let us in!" I tell him.

The portrait doors open up, and Malfoy tells us the password is 'Gryffindorks'.

We go to my room and put up silencing shields -as I like to call them- and started to talk.

**Aha! Sorry to cut it shorter then I wanted,but I thought it would be nice to update for all of you.**

**~Kanani**


End file.
